TRADUCTION: Appels de nuit
by Cassandre Potter
Summary: Certains lycéen résolvent des enquêtes sur leur temps libre (où scolaire), certains lycéens volent des gens et certaine lycéenne passent leur nuit à résoudre les problèmes des gens… quand elle ne les causent pas.
1. 1K: Jalousie du Café

**Disclamer: Détective Conan, Magic Kaito appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama. Le OC et la fanfiction anglaise appartiennent à Kaggami-chan. La traduction m'appartient.**

**Date de parution souhaitée: Le 21 Juin est l'anniversaire de Gosho Aoyama. J'ai raté le coche…**

* * *

**Le gars jaloux du café**

* * *

-Bonne nuit. Se fit entendre une voix enfantine au téléphone. Une jeune fille fatiguée soupira dans sa chambre. Il était minuit et elle devait écouter et essayer d'aider les gens au téléphone encore une demi-heure. J'ai un problème...

Souriant doucement la jeune fille ouvrit ses yeux vert acordant toute son attention au nouvel appelant. Après tout elle avait eu l'idée d'aider les gens à résoudre leurs problèmes et elle aimait vraiment le faire. En plus, elle avait vraiment besoin d'argent…

-Bonne nuit à toi aussi.A t'elle déclaré, sa main était déjà prête à prendre des notes. Ne t'inquiète pas tu peux tout me raconter.

De l'autre côté, un léger rire enfantin se fit entendre et Mai, la fille aux yeux vert, sourit à nouveau.

-Et bien j'ai peur parce que je suis jaloux du café...

Face à une t'elle exclamation la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de cligner des yeux surprise. Comment diable quelqu'un devient-il jaloux d'un café?

-Mon amoureux, je crois qu'il aime le café plus qu'il ne m'aime et cette pensée me rend fou!

Alors ce garçon / homme était gay… soupirant légèrement, elle haussa les épaules à cette pensée, ne se souciant pas vraiment de savoir s'il était hétéro, bisexuel ou gay. Après tout son travail consistait à l'aider et non à le juger.

-Parce que le simple fait de le voir le fait sourire, même quand il lit! Mais quand il s'agit de moi, j'ai besoin de le supplier, de l'irriter et même de voler ses vêtements pour le forcer à faire attention à moi! Mai ne put s'empêcher de rire à la dernière déclaration. Quel genre de personne ne remarque pas que l'autre à voler ses affaires? Non, vraiment, ce bâtard est un imbécile complet… Il a même manqué ma… nuit… à faire la fête parce que son amie d'enfance l'a persuadé pour qu'il fasse quelque chose avec du café!

-Je vois… marmonna la fille, mais elle ne vit vraiment rien. En fait, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était rire ou pleurer de rire… Ou peut-être les deux.

-Mais ce n'est pas la fin… marmonna l'homme de l'autre côté, et elle laissa sa voix devenir basse. Il ne veut même pas vivre avec moi… Et depuis que je vis à Ekoda, et lui à Beika, on se voit rarement… De plus, depuis notre arrivée à l'université, notre temps ensemble a beaucoup diminué…

-Hm... je pense que je vois à présent quel est votre problème. Déclara Mai en réfléchissant un peu. Vous devriez parler à votre petit ami plutôt qu'à moi.

-Je sais... Mais il est tellement occupé et il ne m'accorde jamais assez d'attention... La dernière fois que je l'ai enlevé pour lui parler, il m'a presque tué avec ses ballons de football. De plus, je veux qu'il vienne d'abord jusqu'à moi! J'en ai marre de faire le premier pas! C'est moi qui ai avoué, je l'ai embrassé d'abord, je l'ai poussé vers… Ok, tu comprends l'idée. À présent, le visage de Mai était rouge comme une tomate et elle hocha la tête même si elle savait qu'il ne serait pas capable de le voir.

-Alors... et si tu volais son café? C'était une chose assez étrange à faire mais si son petit ami aimait le café autant que le prétendait l'autre homme cela pourrait fonctionner. Forcez-le à vous chercher, puis enfermez-le dans un endroit où vous pourrez en parler.

-Hn, tu sais ça pourrait marcher... marmonna l'étranger et Mai sourit. J'ai besoin d'y aller maintenant, je te dirais comment ça c'est passé.

Avant que la fille n'ait eu le temps de lui répondre l'appel fut terminé. Clignant des yeux tout en essayant de s'empêcher de rire comme une folle, elle secoua la tête. Certaines personnes étaient si étrange.

-Tu ferais mieux d'appeler. Marmonna t'elle.

Qui que soit le petit ami de cet homme... eh bien elle le plaignait un peu. Néanmoins c'était entièrement de sa faute d'avoir décider d'ignorer son propre petit ami.

-Il est temps de dormir maintenant... marmonna t'elle en fermant les yeux alors qu'elle s'allongeait sur son lit. Demain elle avait un cours de chimie à l'aube. Si Kudo n'apparait pas aujourd'hui, il devra résoudre son propre meurtre... murmura Mai en s'endormant.


	2. 2H: Piratage d'Avion

**Disclamer: Détective Conan et Magic Kaito appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama. Le OC et la fanfiction anglaise appartiennent à Kaggami-chan. La traduction m'appartient.**

* * *

**2\. Un avion piraté**

* * *

Il n'était que six heures du soir quand elle posa les écouteurs, ferma les yeux et attendit que quelqu'un appelle. La journée avait été horrible au minimum et complètement tragique au maximum. Kudo, un camarade de classe de Mai, qui se trouve être aussi son partenaire de laboratoire, s'est présenté: il a disparu quelque part juste après le premier cours… et elle a dû terminer le travail à elle seule et en avait toujours beaucoup à faire chez elle. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps… marmonna Mai, allongée sur le lit.

Parfois, elle devait attendre des heures avant que quelqu'un appelle, alors elle avait déjà préparé un livre près d'elle, qu'elle lirait quand elle aurait fini de se reposer. Cependant, quelqu'un l'a appelée avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps de le prendre, la surprenant un peu.

-Bonjour. Comment puis-je vous aider? Mai répondit poliment, l'incident d'hier était encore frais dans son esprit.

-Bon après-midi. La personne de l'autre côté semblait être un garçon mais ce n'était pas le même que celui qui avait appelé la nuit précédente. J'ai un problème j'aimerai entendre votre opinion sur... et bien... si ça ne vous dérange pas... _Hmm... la façon de parler de cette personne était un peu étrange... Était-il étranger? Non se serait stupide. Peut-être utilisait-il un autre dialecte? En tout cas il n'était pas de Tokyo._

-Le petit ami de... une fille... son petit ami l'a en quelque sorte kidnappée... Mai déglutit. Ce genre d'incident lui rappelait quelque chose. Et maintenant nous avons besoin de lui… La personne de l'autre côté hésita, soupira et marmonna. Je serai tellement mort après ça… mais, maintenant j'ai besoin de son aide… à elle

-Je vois ... Tu devrais peut-être appeler son petit ami et lui dire ce qui se passe? Si l'affaire est grave, il la relâchera.

-C'est le problème ... Si nous l'appelons et détruisons sa soirée avec Ku ... elle, il nous traquera pour le reste de nos vies. _Donc il n'était pas la seule personne impliquée. Cependant ça n'explique pas pourquoi il a autant hésité. _Et croyez-moi personne ne veux être harcelé par lui... personne

-C'est vraiment un problème. Alors il l'avait appelé pour éclaircir la situation et obtenir un second avis. Et quelle est cette question importante qui exige son attention? Je crois sincèrement que, à moins que cela n'implique la sécurité nationale ou exige clairement son aide, vous ne devriez pas appeler. Par le ton de votre voix, son petit ami est vraiment effrayant.

L'homme soupira.

-C'est important mais... si nous lui demandons de l'aider, nous pourrons résoudre ce cas rapidement, car le pirate de l'air veut lui parler. _Osaka, oui Osaka_, se souvient finalement Mai de l'endroit où elle avait déjà entendu ce dialecte. Cependant, nous pouvons toujours essayer d'en parler... ou inciter quelqu'un à s'habiller en lui pour tromper le pirate de l'air…

-Hijacking? Bon sang, c'est vraiment important… Était-ce son impression ou venait-il juste de le dire? Est-ce que ça pourrait être… Non, s'il vous plait, non… Elle ne voulait pas être responsable de la mort ou de l'enlèvement de quelqu'un juste parce qu'elle avait dit quelque chose de stupide. Est-ce que son petit ami est vraiment si effrayant?"

Il l'est… Stupide homme d'Osaka, il vient de le révéler complètement... Attends, ça veut dire… Son petit ami est un magicien et se spécialise dans les farces... ce qui implique surtout l'humiliation... Et comme on l'a déjà trop expérimenté, je suis contre le fait de passer par là encore.

-Alors fais comme ça: s'il n'y a pas d'autre moyen de contrôler la situation, appelle-la. Jusque-là, essaie de régler le problème… qui sait, peut-être que tu réussiras même sans elle. Non, ce n'était pas lui, c'était une femme! Oui, alors elle n'en était pas responsable!

-Tu as raison, merci. Pendant un moment, l'homme a parlé avec quelqu'un, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre. C'était très étouffé mais elle pouvait entendre quelque mots. L'homme a dit "Plus tard", "Harceleur" et "Bon". En d'autres termes, elle n'a rien entendu. Tu es plutôt douée, neechan. Si j'ai de nouveau besoin d'aide, je t'appellerai, d'accord?

Mai sourit. Aider les gens… c'est pourquoi elle a occupé cet emploi et passait parfois des nuits blanches à discuter avec les gens, à rechercher tout ce dont ils avaient besoin, à créer des gâteaux d'anniversaire, à mettre en place des plans de désherbage… Elle était là pour les aider. Je suis ici tous les jours, de six heures à onze heures.

-Ok à plus. A la fin de l'appel Mai soupira de soulagemment. Un instant là-bas, elle pensa que tout était de sa faute… car honnêtement, elle avait bien suggéré à l'appelant de la nuit précédente de kidnapper son petit ami, même si elle avait utilisé de jolis mots.

-Et maintenant, je suis encore plus fatiguée… Fermant les yeux, Mai attendit un moment jusqu'à ce que sa tête s'éclaircisse, prenant le livre et commençant à le lire. Après tout, son tour venait juste de commencer… qui savait quel genre de personnes demanderaient de l'aide.

-Et demain je tuerai Kudo!


	3. 3S: Voleur de Voix

**Disclamer: Détective Conan, Magic Kaito appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama. Le OC et la fanfiction anglaise appartiennent à Kaggami-chan. La traduction m'appartient.**

* * *

**Voleur de voix**

* * *

Mai se réveilla assez facilement considérant que seulement deux de ses cinq alarmes s'étaient déclanchés. Normalement, elle avait besoin d'au moins dix minutes pour se réveiller complètement, mais pour une raison quelconque, elle avait réussi à se lever assez vite ce jour-là. Peut-être que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'elle avait une feuille de calculs en mathématique pour ce jour-là... et qu'elle n'avait pas encore étudié les formules.

Quand elle sortit et se précipita à l'université en espérant que quelqu'un pourrait lui donner une explication rapide elle rencontra la dernière personne qu'elle voulait voir ce jour-là: Kudo Shinichi. L'adolescent s'excusa et commença à s'éloigner, un regard de rêve dans les yeux qui mit complètement Mai en colère. Qu'est-ce qu'il était, une fille amoureuse?

Cependant, avant qu'elle ait eu la chance de l'attraper, il a disparu. Juste comme ça comme s'il n'était jamais là. En soupirant d'irritation et d'énervement, elle se dirigea juste vers la bibliothèque, commençant à ennuyer son amie pour quelques explications rapides. Après tout, elle n'était pas autorisée à échouer, sinon ses parents la tueraient. Mais s'ils le faisaient, peut-être que Kudo commencerait à accorder une plus grande attention à l'école, considérant qu'il devrait résoudre son meurtre et travailler ensuite tout seul…

Pour la troisième journée consécutive Kudo Shinichi ne s'est pas montré en classe. Non, attendez, il est apparu… pour la feuille de travail, complètement rouge et embarrassée, marmonnant quelque chose que personne ne pouvait comprendre… Mais quand cela s'est terminé, il a de nouveau disparu! Encore!

-Tu fais chier Kudo! Lui cria Mai au téléphone, en laissant le troisième message de la journée au détective stupide. VOUS FERIEZ MIEUX D'APPARAÎTRE DEMAIN, OU JE VAIS VOUS TUER! Elle le pensait. Elle le pensait vraiment, sérieusement! Un jour? Ok, quelque chose aurait pu arriver… Quittez la classe plus tôt le deuxième jour? Eh bien, il était détective après tout... Mais TROIS jours d'affilé? Il implorait d'être tué et enterré.

-Mai calme-toi. Déclara son amie en soupirant. Chaque jour, cette fille devenait de plus en plus perverse. Peut-être devriez-vous changer de partenaire, si Kudo saute autant. La fille aux yeux vert a envoyé à son amie qui _était _une autre détective un regard plutôt mauvais.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe au juste? Je croyais qu'il avait passé un marché avec la police pour ne pas être dérangé en classe! Ce n'était pas la première fois que Kudo disparaissait comme ça… mais après que Mai ait menacé de le tuer, elle n'était peut-être pas la seule; il a demandé à ne plus être dérangé en classe.

-Il n'a pas été appelé à cause d'un cas. A déclaré Hakuba en tournant une autre page du livre qu'il lisait. Ils m'appellent généralement aussi quand le cas est urgent. Cependant, ils ne l'ont pas fait, alors je crois que c'est une affaire personnelle. Jetant un coup d'oeil à son amie qui le regardait plus encore il reprit. Et je ne crois pas qu'il soit une bonne idée de dire que vous allez tuer quelqu'un devant un détective, Mai. Si Kudo tombe mort demain, vous seriez le principal suspect.

-Comme si tu pouvais le tuer juste comme ça... Vu toutes les fois où il a été abattu, kidnappé et qu'il court après les criminels, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui puisse mettre fin à la vie de ce salaud… Hakuba sourit, mais se retient de rire. Parfois, elle était si drôle. Et bien je dois y aller maintenant... à demain.

Alors que Mai revenait, rentrait dans sa chambre, s'allongeait sur son lit et allumait son ordinateur... elle sursauta. Au moment où elle ouvrit le programme qui permettait aux gens de l'appeler, le téléphone a sonné dans la pièce silencieuse.

Respirant difficilement à cause de la peur qu'elle venait de ressentir, Mai répondit avec irritation.

-Bonjour, comment puis-je vous aider? Cependant, même si elle était irritée, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas devenir folle à l'égard de quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Après tout cela ne ferait que révéler son côté enfantin. Non, non... elle laissait les pires cotés à ses amis.

Néanmoins, pour une raison inconnue, la personne de l'autre côté ne dit rien, juste un silence gênant prenant le contrôle de toute la conversation, pas qu'il y en ait un à être avec…

-Bonjour? Mai essaya encore, se demandant si personne dormait où quelque chose du genre, ça lui était arrivé une fois. Puis-je vous aider?

-S...salut… Elle rétrécit légèrement les yeux, ayant le sentiment qu'elle avait déjà entendu cette voix auparavant, elle décida d'y penser plus tard alors que la voix continuait. Désolé j'ai en quelque sorte... eh bien... j'ai besoin d'aide pour quelque chose et quelqu'un m'a donné ce numéro et...

Ok, la personne de l'autre côté semblait vraiment nerveuse. Ce qui pouvait signifier deux choses: où bien la conversation tournerait autour de la vie sexuelle où bien autour des petits amis puisque la personne qui appelait était une fille. Quoi qu'il en soit, cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. C'était le travail de Mai d'écouter leurs problèmes et de les aider.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux me le dire.

Souriant un peu, elle attendit patiemment alors que la personne prenait une profonde inspiration, soupirait puis parlait à nouveau.

-En fait, je pense à demander à mon petit ami de sortir… puisque c'est toujours lui qui le fait… Mais le problème, c'est… Encore une fois, silence… wow, cette fille était vraiment timide! Je ne suis pas du genre romantique et je ne connais vraiment pas d'endroits où l'emmener. J'aurais demandé à une amie, mais elle aurait commencé à se moquer de moi et si son amie m'entendait, je serais aussi condamné… Et maintenant je me promène.

Mai ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher et commença à rire légèrement en imaginant le visage de cette fille. Vu sa voix, elle avait toujours l'impression de l'avoir entendu quelque part; la fille était probablement entrein de rougir follement. Ce qui ajouté au fait qu'elle était déjà nerveuse ne semblait pas bien fonctionner. Parlez-moi un peu de votre petit ami.

-Bien… Si seulement Mai pouvait voir cette fille maintenant... elle doit être couverte de rougissement! Il étudie dans la même université que moi, juste dans un autre cours… c'est un magicien qui aime faire des blagues et craint les poissons il aime toutes sortes de vacances, car cela lui donne une autre excuse pour blaguer les gens, c'est une douleur dans le cul et me donne mal à la tête, il me cause tellement de problèmes que je ne peux même pas commencer à expliquer, il est doux, romantique, gentil, je l'aime vraiment et…

Soudain, la fille redevint silencieuse… Et elle le lui rappela jusqu'à ce que Mai, incapable de le tenir plus longtemps, se mit à rire comme une folle. Oh mon dieu… marmonna-t-elle, essayant de nettoyer les larmes de ses yeux. Tu dois être la première à dénigrer ton propre petit ami, puis à toujours dire que tu l'aimes ... c'est trop hilarant…

La fille garda le silence pendant un temps avant de marmonné un "Désolée" irrité qui sonnait vraiment sarcastique.

-Oh bien, je peux voir que tu l'aimes beaucoup. Décidant de s'arrêter, Mai se mit au travail. S'il aimait la magie, alors l'amener au spectacle de magie le rendrait heureux. De plus l'emmener dans un endroit romantique sonnait bien.

-Oui... je l'aime plus que quiconque… Si ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait sorti son téléphone, écoutant attentivement chaque mot prononcé par l'étrange fille, Mai l'aurait manqué. Mais elle ne l'a pas fait et cela l'a seulement fait sourire. Si seulement celui qu'elle aimait réalisait ses sentiments pour lui…

-J'ai quelques suggestions pour vous. Déclara Mai attirant l'attention de la fille probablement plus extravertie. Il y aura un grand spectacle de magie le week-end prochain. Vous devriez probablement l'emmener là-bas car il aime la magie. Et puis, un nouveau parc vient d'ouvrir et ils ont cet événement incroyable dans lequel vous pouvez monter dans un bateau avec quelqu'un. Vu que le spectacle de magie ne se termine qu'à six heures, que le tour en bateau dure jusqu'à 21 heures, vous devriez y monter avec lui quand il fait nuit…

Pendant un moment Mai n'arrêta pas de donner des conseils et des lieux qu'elle trouvait espérant pouvoir aider l'étrange fille. Elle a toujours aimé se mêler de la vie amoureuse des autres... si seulement quelqu'un pouvait aider la sienne. Et c'est tout ce que je peux vous aider. A t'elle finalement déclaré après un moment, souriant doucement. Le reste est à vous et à votre imagination.

-Je vous remercie. La fille de l'autre côté semblait beaucoup plus heureuse et détendue qu'auparavant, ce qui fit sourire encore plus Mai. C'est à dire jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende quelque chose qui la rendit perplexe. De l'autre côté de la ligne, une voix étrangère a été légèrement entendue.

-..o, pourquoi utilises-tu le dispositif modulateur de voix?

Avant que Mai n'ai eu le temps de réagir, l'appel a été interrompu et elle s'est retrouvée à regarder avec la bouche ouverte et l'air égaré l'écran d'ordinateur. Dispositif... modulateur... de... voix? La personne avec qui elle parlait était-elle même une fille?

Attendez, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, cette voix… Où avait-elle entendu cela? Hm…

-Comme c'est étrange…

Elle connaissait cette voix, mais elle ne savait pas où… jusqu'à ce qu'elle parle à nouveau à voix haute.

-Tu dois te moquer de moi?!

Cet étrange bâtard, ou peut-être une fille; Eh bien, peu importait quoi. Cette personne a utilisé sa voix! Sa. Foutue. Voix! Et elle ne s'en était même pas rendue compte jusque là. Oh mon dieu... Est-ce que ça voulait dire que la personne avec qui elle parlait tout à l'heure... était quelqu'un qu'elle... qu'elle connaissait?

Un instant elle ne fixa plus rien avant de soupirer sa défaite. Elle ne voulait pas en parler… pas maintenant… elle avait besoin de manger, boire quelque chose et peut-être dormir… Oui, elle y penserait par la suite. Seulement après ça.

Marchant lentement vers sa cuisine, Mai n'a même pas réfléchie à deux fois avant d'oublier toute cette affaire. Elle y penserait plus tard, quand sa tête serait moins douloureuse. Oui, elle y penserait plus tard.

* * *

**NDA: Pour ceux qui se posent la question, Heiji Hattori est celui qui a appelé Mai dans le prédécent chapitre.**


	4. 4K: Débriefing

**Disclamer: Détective Conan, Magic Kaito appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama. Le OC et la fanfiction anglaise appartiennent à Kaggami-chan. La traduction m'appartient.**

* * *

**4\. Débriefing**

* * *

Un autre jour, un autre mal de tête… une autre nuit. En lisant lentement un livre qu'elle était censée rendre à Hakuba le lendemain, Mai ne fit pas attention pendant un moment, perdue dans la beauté des mots. Et après les derniers jours elle en avait certainement besoin.

Quand le téléphone sonna, Mai l'ignora. Pas parce qu'elle ne voulait pas prendre l'appel mais parce qu'elle n'était pas en état de leur faire. Son esprit était complètement perdu dans le monde du livre et cela lui a pris quelques minutes pour se réveiller. Étrangement la personne qui appelait à continuer à le faire à plusieurs reprises sans se laisser décourager par le manque de réponses

En rougissant un peu, consciente qu'elle avait presque sauté du travail, Mai le récupéra aussi rapidement qu'elle réussit sans tomber du lit confortable. Non, ce serait un gros non, non.

-Oui, bonne nuit! Faillit crier la fille à bout de souffle à quiconque se trouvait de l'autre côté du téléphone.

-Finalement! La voix masculine l'a surpris pendant un moment alors qu'elle se demandait où elle l'avait entendu auparavant. Je t'appelle depuis un moment maintenant. Quoi tu dormais? La fille cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises avant que la réalisation ne la frappe et qu'elle sursaute.

-Vous-Vous êtes…! Pourrait-il être? Oh, il devait être! Peut-être que s'il avait appelé plus tôt, il aurait rencontré une Mai plus sérieux, mais la fille était tellement épuisée et somnolente qu'elle ne se souciait plus de personne. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas appelé plus tôt? Je pensais que tu avais complètement oublié ta promesse! Qui se souciait si elle finissait par répéter quelque chose de mal? Pas elle.

L'homme de l'autre côté a ri de sa réaction, s'excusant rapidement.

-J'étais un peu… occupé dans les derniers jours. Cela n'est pas passé inaperçu pour la fille qu'il a hésité un instant et cela la fit sourire. J'ai essayé ce petit truc que tu as suggéré il y a deux jours, et ça a fonctionné comme un charme… Bien sûr, Shin… mon petit ami était en colère au début, il a essayé de me frapper et peut-être même de m'assassiner…

-Oh mon dieu... ne pu s'empêcher de dire Mai. Imaginant à quel point son petit ami devait être fou. Pas que c'était sa faute ou quoi que ce étant donné que cet homme avait pris son conseil somnolent au sérieux, cela signifiait simplement qu'il avait prévu de faire quelque chose de similaire au départ.

-Je suis encore vivant. A rit la personne de l'autre côté. Je lui ai parlé de ce que je ressentais, et il m'a demandé une date pour m'excuser! Vous savez comme c'est rare? C'est généralement moi qui dois le traîner... parfois même contre son gré. Mais à la fin, tout allait bien et ma nuit avait été assez chauffée comme… Ok, pas besoin de plus de détails.

Mai sourit, elle devait avoir rougi à la place. Mais encore une fois, quand son esprit lui a dit qu'elle devrait peut-être traîner son être cher quelque part et l'attaquer, cela signifiait simplement que rien ne fonctionnerait correctement cette nuit-là. Ni son esprit, son imagination sans parler de ses réactions. C'était gentil de sa part… Pas le moment propice, mais le moment de la date.

L'autre personne rit aussi se demandant quel genre de personne lui parlait au téléphone. Après tout, la plupart des gens se seraient déjà enfuis, compte tenu du sujet dont ils discutaient.

-Oh, j'ai totallement oublié, tu peux m'appeler K.

Mai hocha la tête en s'assurant de s'en souvenir.

-D'accord, K. Tu peux m'appeler M alors. Ils rirent tout les deux pendant un moment et la tête de Mai atterrit sur son oreiller alors qu'elle soupirait. Tu sais depuis que tu m'as appelé j'ai eu beaucoup d'appel étranges.

-Vraiment? Et là, je pensais que je serais le plus étrange… Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai encore quelques tours dans ma manche pour rendre mes appels les plus étranges que tu aies jamais reçu! Maintenant, Mai rigolait sincèrement, les larmes coulant sur ses joues même si elle avait essayé de réprimer alors. Pas que cela a fonctionné apparemment.

-Non, tu es toujours le plus bizarre… marmonna-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Un jour après que tu as appelé, un gars m'a appelé au sujet de cette fille dont il avait besoin pour un enlèvement, ou était-ce un détournement? Et bien, peu importe... le petit ami de la fille semblait être assez diabolique, alors il a demandé un conseil… et puis, hier, quelqu'un a utilisé ma voix pour demander des conseils sur la date… Et je ne l'ai remarqué qu'après la fin de l'appel!

-Attends, quelqu'un t'a demandé s'ils devraient enlever quelqu'un ou pas? A déclaré tout à coup K et Mai a voulu le frapper. Tu sais, tu devrais choisir les personnes avec qui tu parles avec plus de soin... L'un d'entre elles peut finir par devenir un monstre et te traquer, pour ce que tu en sais.

Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, elle avait tellement envie de frapper cet étrange coup sur coup alors…

-Tu sais, c'est toi qui a kidnappé son petit ami juste à cause de quelque chose que j'ai dit… Elle pouvait entendre le sourire grandir de l'autre côté ce qui l'irritait encore plus. En tout cas, non, je suppose qu'elle travaille avec la police ou quelque chose comme ça. Au moins, c'est l'idée que l'homme d'Osaka m'a donnée…

-Homme d'Osaka? Est-ce que tu sais...? Tu sais quoi, je ne veux pas savoir. Mai rigola, soupirant tout de suite. Tu as dit que quelqu'un utilisait ta voix pour obtenir des conseils sur les rendez-vous? Es-tu sûr de ne pas prétendre t'appeler?"

-Haha tellement drôle. Bon sang, cette personne était en train de l'énerver. Non, je ne me suis pas appelée moi-même car je n'ai ni copain ni copine pour le moment. Donc je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de conseil en matière de fréquentation. K rit pendant une bonne minute. Énervant plus encore Mai. Un jour je te trouverai et te punirai K.

-Tu peux essayer... déclara l'étranger semblant encore plus amusé. Cependant, je devrais vous avertir que je suis presque impossible à trouver. Beaucoup ont essayé et échoué. De plus, mon cher petit ami, que vous pouvez appeler S, est un détective, alors jouer avec moi n'est pas une si bonne idée.

En regardant l'heure Mai voulut dormir. Il se faisait tard. Vraiment très tard. Bien alors, K, je te souhaite bonne chance pour ton rendez-vous et essaie de ne pas le kidnapper cette fois-ci. Je ne crois pas qu'il va trouver ça amusant la deuxième fois.

-Oh, mais ce n'était pas la deuxième fois. La réponse de K interrompit soudainement ses pensées somnolentes et Mai se retrouva à regarder le plafond, la mâchoire ouverte. C'est mon hobby de le kidnapper dans tous les lieux. Hier, je l'ai volé à son université pour un… pour certaines raisons et je l'ai obligé à porter un costume de lapin! C'était hilarant!

A ce stade, Mai ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle était tiraillée entre rire et avoir pitié du pauvre S. Si elle était lui elle se serait enfuie depuis longtemps. Puis, se rappelant qu'il était détective, elle ne put s'empêcher de demander. Et pourquoi es-tu toujours en vie?

Habituellement, de sa propre expérience, les détectives aimaient leur espace personnel et étaient pour la plupart réservés. En plus ils prenaient tout trop au sérieux... une fois elle avait essayé de faire une blague à Hakuba... Ca n'a pas bien fini, il a faillit la tuer. Pour une raison quelconque, il la fixait sans cesse et murmurait quelque chose comme: Pas cette fois, Kuroba. Pas cette fois.

-Il m'aime trop pour me faire mal… physiquement. Il adore me torturer mentalement… et ensuite se moquer de moi alors que je me souviens de certains de ces moments. Ok peut-être que S était parfait pour K. Peut-être... où peut-être qu'ils étaient parfait l'un pour l'autre. De toute façon, elle ne voulait ni l'un ni l'autre en tant que petit ami.

Le silence régna un instant avant que K ne marmonne à demi-murmuré à demi-excité.

-Il est de retour! Il m'a permis de dormir chez lui ce soir! Alors je dois partir avant qu'il réfléchisse bien et ne me jette à la porte!

Cette fois son visage réagit comme il aurait dû et elle rougit. Après tout il était impossible de manquer ce qu'impliquait sa dernière phrase.

-Je vais aussi me coucher. A tout à l'heure K.

L'adolescent mince et joyeux où peut-être était-ce juste sa voix a terminé l'appel par un simple.

-A bientôt M.


	5. 5K: Rendez-vous galant

**Disclamer: Détective Conan, Magic Kaito appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama. Le OC et la fanfiction anglaise appartiennent à Kaggami-chan. La traduction m'appartient.**

* * *

**Rendez-vous galant**

* * *

Une semaine. Cela faisait une semaine que Mai était revenue pour la dernière fois dans son université, soudainement malade et tout. La personne qui l'a arrêté est son stupide ami stupide nommé Hakuba, qui l'a forcée à rentrer chez elle et à y rester toute la semaine lorsqu'il a découvert qu'elle était malade. Tout une semaine effrayante a être enfermée dans sa chambre.

-Hakuba, je vais bien! Protesta la femme dont les yeux étaient rougis et irrités.

Bien sûr, elle avait encore un peu de fièvre… et elle avait refusé de consulter un médecin… mais il n'y avait pas besoin de lancer un tel drame pour un léger rhume. Elle avait juste oublier de se sécher les cheveux après avoir pris une douche, elle était tombée dans une rivière gelée, elle s'est perdue dans la ville et avait été surprise par la pluie…

-Mai, n'osez même pas me dire que vous allez bien. Avertit Hakuba en lui donnant ses pillules les unes après les autres.

Il l'énervait…

-Savez-vous à quel point vous m'inquiétiez? Maintenant, prenez-le et restez à la maison. Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à faire un pas dehors sans ma permission. Restez sur place et ne faites rien.

Rougissant un peu Mai acquiesça et se tut. Stupide Hakuba… Pourquoi a-t-il été autorisé à dire ces choses alors qu'elles n'avaient pas d'autre sens? En soupirant d'irritation, elle s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit avant même de s'en rendre compte. Elle était fatiguée… fatiguée d'aimer.

Quand elle se réveilla il était déjà tard. En regardant l'horloge, elle fit quelque chose que Hakuba lui interdisait: allumer son ordinateur et le programme qu'elle utilisait pour parler aux gens. Peu importe Hakuba, il n'était pas là pour la voir.

Souriant comme une folle, elle se rallongea et attendit. Cet idiot aux cheveux blonds lui avait interdit de faire quoi que ce soit à part dormir, manger et aller aux toilettes. Un dictateur! Il était un dictateur!

Quelques minutes après qu'elle ait fermé les yeux, somnolant plongée dans le monde onirique, quelqu'un appela. Elle prit l'appel avant que quelqu'un n'ai pu l'en empêcher, comme dans le cas où Hakuba savait ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire. Une voix raisonna de l'autre côté.

-Merci mon Dieu! Je croyais que tu étais morte ou quelque chose comme ça…

Clignant des yeux, Mai sourit encore plus. Juste la personne a qui elle voulait parler... K.

-Bonjour. Se retournant pour pouvoir se couvrir de la couverture, Mai continua. Je n'étais pas morte… j'étais juste malade, et mon ami m'a interdit de faire quoique ce soit! Même pas lire!

Un rire éclata de l'autre côté et elle fronça les sourcils. Elle pouvait clairement entendre son amusement face à sa douleur.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire, garçon amoureux?

-Tu parles exactement comme mon petit ami. Expliqua K en riant. Quand il est malade, je dois cacher tous ses livres, sinon il lirait tout le temps et oublierait sa santé ... Je parie que vous vous entendriez bien.

-Oh la ferme. Soupira Mai avant de réfléchir un instant. La prochaine fois que Hakuba l'inviterait chez lui, elle cacherait tous ses livres… à un endroit, où il ne les trouverait pas aussi facilement. Alors, tu as appelé juste pour voir si je suis en vie, où tu as des nouvelles juteuses pour moi?

Un autre rire retentit et cette fois elle le rejoignit.

-Maintenant, vous montrez enfin vos vraies couleurs… Grattez la dernière partie, je parie que vous vous entendriez très bien avec moi. En tout cas, mais bien sûr que je vous appelle car j'ai des nouvelles juteuses! La date était parfaite! Et bien, à part un petit meurtre… mais je me suis assuré que le meurtrier regrette sa décision pour le reste de sa vie…

Riant un peu, elle attendit qu'il commence à décrire son rendez-vous.

-Alors... c'est ce qui s'est passé… ce jour-là, je me suis réveillé très tôt, juste pour être prêt à temps. S déteste attendre, il est plus tolérant qu'un ennuyeux ami à moi. Quoiqu'il en soit je me assuré d'être à mon meilleur. Vous connaissez de bons vêtements, des cheveux bien défaits et une rose à lui offrir… Tout était parfait. Et ce jour-là, il était encore plus sexy… Une chemise pourpre pâle, que j'ai honnêtement besoin de lui voler. Une cravate écarlate… Et ses yeux, ces yeux bleus brûlants de passion… Vous savez combien il était difficile de ne pas lui sauter dessus juste là? Bon, passons à autre chose… Alors, il m'a embrassé et avant même que je puisse dire quelque chose, il m'a pris la main et nous avons commencé à marcher quelque part… À ce moment-là, j'étais trop occupé à penser à lui pour le remarquer. Parce que vraiment, il est trop chaud pour son propre bien. Vous savez, j'ai dû menacer tous ses collègues policiers avec qui il travaille habituellement. Ils ont continué à le regarder avec ces yeux agaçants… Seulement je peux le regarder comme ça! Bon sang, je m'éloigne du sujet… Bon, alors on y est allés. Et devinez où? A un spectacle de magie! S les déteste généralement, mais il a surtout acheté des billets pour nous faire regarder… et ensuite nous avons même rencontré le magicien! C'était si gentil de sa part. Non, vraiment… honnêtement, je ne sais pas quoi dire… il est généralement si distant, mais il a réussi à tirer quelque chose comme ça… Pas étonnant que je l'aime… Après le spectacle, il m'a emmené dans un café où il a bu du chocolat chaud. Et il l'a effectivement bu au lieu de commander du café. En plus, il continuait à sourire tout le temps. Pas ce stupide sourire forcé, mais un vrai et heureux sourire que je vois si peu… Après cela, il m'a emmené dans un parc où nous avons conduit un bateau sous les étoiles et…

-Mai! Appela une voix depuis l'entrée à l'intention de la pauvre fille qui a crié. Mai! La même voix retentit à nouveau faisant pâlir la fille. Il lui avait dit de rester sans rien faire.

-Désolée K, murmura t'elle doucement en essayant de cacher son ordinateur portable, mon ami est revenu et je n'ai pas encore le droit de faire quoique ce soit... je serais là demain promis.

La personne de l'autre côté à rit.

-Ton petit ami est gentil... ça me rappelle K. C'est un idiot qui m'a volé toutes mes farces quand j'étais malade … Écoute toi demain, M. Les affaires juteuses ne sont pas encore terminées.

Souriant, Mai réussit à cacher l'ordinateur portable à temps, alors que Hakuba s'inquiétait.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Pourquoi avez-vous crié? Son visage inquiet la fit presque rire mais si elle le faisait il réaliserait qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de mal. Et comme il était détective il s'en rendrait rapidement compte.

-Pardon, pardon s'est-elle rapidement excusée. Je croyais avoir vu une araignée… Ses yeux se rétrécirent de confusion et elle jura presque. Elle a oublié qu'elle n'avait pas peur des araignées. Et avant que tu me demandes, j'ai peur d'eux quand j'ai de la fièvre... elles aiment me chasser dans mes rêves à ces moments-là.

La regardant toujours avec ses yeux rétrécit il décida de l'abandonner pour aller préparer le diner. Soupirant de soulagemment alors qu'il s'en allait Mai fixa le plafond. La scène que K avait décrite ressemblait beaucoup aux conseils qu'elle avait donné au bâtard voleur de voix... Est-ce qu'il pourrait-être... Na… Mais pourrait-il…?

Alors qu'elle regardait par la porte un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Dieu merci, elle avait Hakuba comme ami. Malgré ses nombreux amis, aucun d'entre eux n'était vraiment son ami, à part Hakuba et Kudo. Et considérant que ce dernier était sur sa liste de "personne a tué" et qu'elle ne savait pas cuisiner, elle remercia sincèrement Hakuba d'être son ami.

En se levant elle se dirigea vers lui espérant pouvoir l'aider d'une quelconque façon. Quan ce mystérieux enfoiré et à cette étrange coïncidence… elle y penserait plus tard.


	6. 6M: Vol de petit ami

**Disclamer: Détective Conan, Magic Kaito appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama. Le OC et la fanfiction anglaise appartiennent à Kaggami-chan. La traduction m'appartient.**

* * *

**Vol de petit ami**

* * *

-Ok, je pense que j'ai tout. Déclara Mai en regardant le maïs soufflé près d'elle, le soda et la pizza. Encore une fois, elle n'a pas été autorisée à fréquenter la fac. Cependant cela ne l'a pas empêché de faire exactement ce qu'Hakuba lui avait dit de ne pas faire.

-C'est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin!

La télévision était allumée, son spectacle préféré étant joué, et honnêtement, elle n'était pas d'humeur à rester allongée. Elle était mieux et ça voulait dire quelque chose! A côté d'elle, son ordinateur était ouvert, attendant l'appel de K, même s'il ne l'appelait généralement que plus tard. Mais maintenant qu'elle allait bien, comme elle avait essayé à maintes reprises de l'expliquer à Hakuba, elle pouvait recevoir d'autres appels et aider d'autres personnes.

Les minutes, les heures passaient rapidement alors qu'elle regardait le film et repassait ses appels, heureuse d'être enfin capable de faire quelque chose. K n'avait pas encore appelé, mais elle avait aidé une personne à ne pas se suicider, une vieille dame a compris pourquoi son ordinateur ne fonctionnait pas et l'avait emmenée avec sa mère pour une raison quelconque… Sa mère aimait l'appeler presque tous les jours, inquiète à propos de sa fille plus si petite. Mai pouvait comprendre mais quand même.

Il était près de six heures lorsque le programme sonna de nouveau et qu'une voix qu'elle connaissait bien depuis quelques semaine appela.

-M-chan! La voix de K semblait pour une raison quelconque presque déprimée. S est tellement idiot! Il m'a laissé seul pour aller rendre visite à l'amie qui est malade de mon pire ennemi!

Surprise, Mai faillit faire tomber son maïs soufflé ne s'attendant honnêtement pas à cette explosion. Et devinez quelle fut la réponse intelligente quelle lui donna? Quoi? Honnêtement ne pourrait-elle pas trouver quelque chose de mieux? Malgré tout, toujours dans sa confusion, son état de choc et encore plus de confusion, elle essaya de répéter ce qu'il avait dit. Essayer était le mot clef.

-S te trompes avec la petite amie de ton pire ennemi?

Le silence s'empara de la pièce pendant un moment, avant de...

-QUOI? NON!

Devenue encore plus confuse et soulagée en même temps, elle attendit l'explication. Et il vaudrait mieux qu'elle soit bonne parceque son coeur s'est presque arrêté.

-Non, S rend visite à une amie féminine! Avec mon ami qui n'est pas vraiment un ami! Ok, peut-être… Le fait est qu'il ne me trompe pas! Je le tuerais moi-même et moi-même s'il a tenté…

-Compris, compris, ne continue pas à dire ces choses-là ... Soupirant, maintenant complètement sournois, S ne trichait pas vraiment, continua-t-elle. Alors, quel est le problème? Vous l'avez tous les jours. Comme vous ne la connaissez pas et elle est malade, je parie qu'il ne voulait pas la surprendre avec votre personnalité joyeuse.

K fit la moue de l'autre côté, marmonnant des choses comme tricher et tuer. Cependant, si elle y réfléchissait très bien elle tuerait S seule. Parcequ'en réalité après avoir écouté K et son amour pour S aussi longtemps, il était impossible de ne pas aimer le couple. Ils étaient tellement… tellement… adorables!

-Tu réalises que tu viens de dire cela à voix haute, n'est-ce pas? Déclara soudainement K et Mai rougit follement à cause de cela. Merci de penser que nous sommes adorables, mais c'était supposé être ma journée avec Shin-chan! Comment ose-t-elle, cette fille diabolique! Je ne lui permettrai pas de me voler Shin-chan! Il est à moi les Lundis, les Jeudis, Vendredis, Samedis et Dimanches! Non, il est à moi tous les jours!

Et il a commencé à se plaindre à nouveau expliquant exactement ce que S avait dit et fait quand il est parti. Mai l'écoutait, son esprit errant vers les noms que pourrait avoir S. K l'appelait Shin-chan… donc ça devait être quelque chose qui a commencé avec Shin… Shinsuke, Shingo, Shinji, Shinichiro, Shinichi… Shinichi… elle connaissait un Shinichi, et elle ne l'avait jamais vu avec une petite amie ou au moins embrassant quelqu'un… mais ça ne peut pas être…

-M-chan, tu ne me faisais absolument pas attention tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas? Le ton accusateur de K l'a écarté de ses manches et elle a souri.

-Tu m'as eu. S'excusant elle continua. Tu sais, quand tu parlais de lui, je me souvenais en quelque sorte que je n'avais toujours pas de petit ami… Alors tu ferais mieux de le soigner profondément et d'accepter qu'il ne soit pas aussi parfait que tu le souhaites, sinon je le ferais. Je vais commencer à te jeter mes propres plaintes.

-Oh mais mon Shin-chan est parfait. Dit tout à coup K et Mai soupira. Elle savait ce qui allait arriver ensuite. Il commençait à parler de tout ce qu'il aimait chez S…

-Il est brillant, gentil, rougit facilement quand je suis là-bas, me gâte un peu et sait comment faire mon gâteau préféré… vous savez, il a appris la recette à cause de moi! N'est-il pas merveilleux?

-Oui, oui, il est… Elle devait l'admettre cependant, ce Shin ressemblait à un bon petit ami. K avait de la chance de l'avoir. Et bien, ils ont tous les deux la chance de se connaitre. D'une manière où d'une autre, elle se sentait comme si ils avaient eu des difficultés avant de se rencontrer. K un farceur pas comme les autres et S un énorme aimant à mort... au moins ils se sont retrouvés. Tellement mignon!

-Je peux encore t'entendre. Mai pouvait littéralement voir son sourire en coin, rougir follement et irrité. Bon sang pourquoi sa bouge parlait-elle parfois seule? Idiote. Je ne suis pas mignon, mais S l'est! Tellement mignon quand il rougit ou appelle mon nom ou gémit...

-Doucement. Intervient soudain Mai, rougissant encore plus. Gardez-ça PG-13 d'accord? Il se moqua d'elle. Attends... PG-16. Je ne m'intéresse pas aux choses trop mûres mais je suis toujours une fille et nous aimons ce genre de choses. Maintenant son rire était encore plus fort et intense ce qui la fit rire à son tour.

C'est à dire jusqu'à ce qu'on sonne à la porte.

-Quelqu'un vient. Informa t'elle. Je vais aller voir, reste en ligne tu ne m'as toujours pas tout raconté sur comment c'est passé ton rendez-vous. Une confirmation a été entendue de l'autre côté du téléphone et Mai s'est précipitée à la porte. Si c'était Hakuba elle ne lui ouvrirait pas.

Cependant une surprise l'attendait. De l'autre côté Hakuba et Kudo attendaient qu'elle ouvre.

-Kudo? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici?

C'était une première… il ne lui rendait généralement pas visite. Ouvrant la porte elle leur dit "Bonjour" en leur permettant d'entrer.

Kudo hocha la tête, la saluant en retour alors que Hakuba commençait déjà à l'énerver.

-Tu regardais la télévision, n'est-ce pas? L'accusa t'il tout à coup la faisant déglutir.

Elle n'aimait vraiment pas le rendre fou… ni l'avoir aussi près de son visage. Cela faisait juste battre son cœur comme un fou!

-Oui, je l'étais. Je suis assez bien pour faire ça. Roulant des yeux elle les invita dans son salon, ne se souciant même pas de savoir si c'était propre où non. Hakuba y était habitué et la maison de Kudo avait tendance à être un désastre complet, donc il n'y avait rien à craindre. Je parlais juste avec quelqu'un, laissez-moi finir.

Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête et elle se précipita pour parler à K.

-Je suis désolée… il semble que des visiteurs envisagent de rester plus longtemps que quelques minutes… nous devrons terminer cela plus tard.

-Oh, ne me dis pas que ton béguin est arrivé? La voix taquine de K la fait rougir et elle a remercié sa chance qu'elle a décidé d'utiliser les écouteurs pour parler avec lui. Pas de problème. Je pense que je vais faire quelque chose avec S… tu avais raison, j'ai un peu trop réagi.

En riant de lui, Mai était sur le point de couper lorsque Kudo arriva.

-Mai où sont les assiettes? Hakuba ne les trouvent nulle part.

À ce moment, trois choses se sont passées.

-Shinichi? Déclara K tout d'un coup confus, avant de laisser tomber l'appel. Mai commença quand Kudo ouvrit la bouche, réalisant soudain que S était en fait Shinichi… et Hakuba tomba par terre, se frappant fort la tête.


	7. 7K: Compréhension

**Disclamer: Détective Conan, Magic Kaito appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama. Le OC et la fanfiction anglaise appartiennent à Kaggami-chan. La traduction m'appartient.**

* * *

**Compréhension**

* * *

Shinichi Kudo lui avait toujours semblé être une personne étrange. Chaque fois qu'elle l'appelait il résolvait une enquête où lisait un livre de mystère et n'avait pas le temps de sortir avec des gens. Mai avait rencontré certains de ses amis, réalisant qu'ils étaient peu nombreux et généralement liés au crime. Elle-même en était une, puisqu'ils étudiaient toutes les deux la criminologie à l'Université.

Cependant, à cette époque, elle classa Kudo comme étant un Kudo, et ne prêta pas attention à son manque apparent d'intérêt pour les filles où la vie sociale. Il était son ami et généralement les amis n'analysent pas d'autres amis.

Maintenant, cependant, en y réfléchissant, elle aurait peut-être dû lui poser des questions sur sa vie personnelle… Par exemple, s'il avait une petite amie ou, dans ce cas, un petit ami.

-Mai! Quelqu'un a appelé mais la jeune fille aux cheveux courts était trop perdue dans le pays des songes pour le remarquer. Mai! Répéta la personne cette fois en la secouant légèrement. Mai, réveille-toi! Viens, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

Clignant des yeux pour revenir finalement dans le monde des vivants, elle fixa les yeux bleu qui la regardait avec inquiétude. Ils étaient généralement froids, presque sans émotion, mais elle réussit à imaginer comment ils se réchaufferaient en regardant leur bien-aimé… comment les yeux de Shinichi s'illuminaient en regardant K.

-R...rien n'est mal. Marmonna Mai en secouant la tête. Mais bien sur Kudo avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Et le fait que ce soit un mec ne l'a pas tellement choquée, car il avait la liberté d'aimer qui il voulait. Non ce qui l'a choqué c'est qu'elle l'avait aidé à résoudre ses problèmes d'amour... sans le savoir.

Les sourcils froncés Shinichi commença à la regarder un instant. Son comportement était tout sauf normal. Sortant son téléphone alors qu'il remarquait un message qui venait d'arriver, il tapa rapidement l'adresse de l'immeuble d'une Mai fatiguée, abandonnant. Kaito pouvait être un tel enfant parfois...

-Attends… ça veut dire que… le ton de la voix de Mai, de plus en plus inquiétant, surprit l'inspecteur alors qu'il se retournait pour la regarder, remarquant son regard furieux, ce qui le faisait reculer d'un pas. C'était toi! Cria-t-elle en se levant. Tu as utilisé ma voix pour appelé le centre d'aide n'est-ce pas?

Déglutissant, Shinichi lutta contre un rougissement.

-Quoi? Je n'ai pas fait ça. Protesta-il en se demandant comment elle savait. Il avait passé cet appel après s'être assuré qu'il était seul. Personne ne devrait le savoir. Mai, tu vas bien? Peut-être que ta fièvre est...

-Toi petit... Prenant une profonde inspiration pour s'assurer qu'elle ne l'attaquerait pas, Mai lui jeta un regard noir. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas utilisé la voix de quelqu'un d'autre? Tu sais à quel point c'était effrayant de se rendre compte que quelqu'un utilisait ma propre voix pour me poser des questions? Au-delà de la chair de poule!

-Te poser des questions? Alors qu'il traitait l'information le visage de Shinichi devenait de plus en plus rouge. Tu... dois... être... tu es celle avec qui j'ai parlé? Oh, je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée!

-Oui, j'étais celle-là. Cria Mai en paniquant. K savait qu'elle connaissait S et si elle jugeait correctement sa personnalité, il était sur le chemin pour montrer à qui était S… Attendez et s'il avait mal compris et pensait qu'elle aimait réellement S? Je sais tout! Et maintenant K vient ici! S'il me tue, tu descends avec moi!

Faisant un pas en arrière un peu choqué, Kudo marmonna:

-Tu connais Kaito…? Comment connais-tu Kaito?

En posant cette question ses yeux bleux se rétrécirent et tout ce que Mai voulait faire c'était de jurer. Génial maintenant ce détective dense et stupide était méfiant. Et dire qu'il y a quelques instants elle a demandé à K, Kaito des informations sur leur date... et qu'elle lui a demandé de les garder à PG-16.

Rougissant Mai ne pouvait simplement plus le supporter.

-Allez tous vous faire voir! Il m'a appelé il y a quelque temps pour demander de l'aide pour résoudre son problème avec toi... apparemment, tu ne lui as pas fait assez attention. Et nous avons commencé à parler à partir de ce jour-là, ou plus comme s'il s'était plaint et je l'avais aidé … Je parlais avec lui de ton rendez-vous quand vous êtes arrivé… Kudo, tu ne lui as pas dit où j'habite, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, il y a quelques minutes… La couleur de son visage disparut complètement. Écoute, il n'est pas méchant, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as si peur de lui…

S'étouffant devant lui, nettoyant rapidement sa maison, elle se demanda comment répondre.

-Il a dit qu'il se tuerait lui-même s'il découvrait que vous le trompiez… et il vous a kidnappé une fois… et avant de répondre, il m'a demandé s'il s'agissait de mon petit ami et j'ai préféré ne pas répondre. Maintenant, comme beaucoup de gens je le prendrais comme une affirmation… je ne veux pas et je le répète, je ne veux pas mourir.

Clignant des yeux, surpris par cette information, Shinichi ne dit rien, Mai dissimulant rapidement tout ce qui pouvait être utilisé pour tuer des gens. Il devait admettre qu'il se tuerait probablement s'il découvrait que Kaito ne l'aimait plus.

La sonnerie sur la cloche a fait geler la fille alors que ses yeux se dirigeaient lentement vers la porte. Elle savait qui c'était et, un instant, elle envisagea de s'enfuir. L'instant suivant cependant sa curiosité l'emporta sur sa peur irrationnelle et elle alla bravement ouvrir.

-Qu'est-ce? Elle a demandé, prenant une profonde respiration. Pour le meilleur où pour le pire au moins elle rencontrerait finalement K.


	8. 8M: Confession

**Détective Conan, Magic Kaito appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama. Le OC et la fanfiction anglaise appartiennent à Kaggami-chan. La traduction m'appartient.**

* * *

**Confession**

* * *

La première chose que pensa Mai en ouvrant la porte fut:

_Qu'est-ce que... Enfer?_

Rien, elle ne fixait rien confuse, commençant à douter de ses oreilles et de ses yeux. Elle avait entendu sonner la cloche. Elle avait vu une ombre... pas vrai? Elle n'était pas folle, n'est-ce pas? Honnêtement en ouvrant la porte elle vit qu'il n'y avait personne de l'autre côté. Personne. Rien.

-Quoi? Marmonna t'elle en regardant à gauche et à droite à la recherche de la personne qui avait pu faire sonner la cloche. L'allée cependant était aussi déserte qu'elle pouvait l'être. Est-ce que j'ai pu l'imaginer? Et bien qui sait peut-être à cause du stress elle avait pu imaginer entendre sonner sa cloche.

-Quel est le problème M-chan? Une voix, une voix inconnue, demanda gaiement derrière elle, envoyant la fille dans les airs alors qu'elle sautait de choc et de peur. Les yeux vert s'ouvrirent de terreur alors qu'elle se retournait prête à envoyer l'étranger au pays des rêves.

A sa grande surprise et son honnête terreur il n'y avait personne derrière-elle! Les sourcils froncés, fermant doucement la porte derrière elle, elle fut forcée de se retourner quand quelque chose empêcha la porte de se fermer.

-Arrête-ça! Cria t'elle en se souvenant que K aimait la magie. Et s'il y'en avait aussi dedans?

-Arrêtez quoi? La voix de Kaito résonna près de son oreille et la fille, agacée comme elle l'était, donna un coup de pied de toutes ses forces l'envoyer voler à sa place. Oh, M-chan ne soit pas si méchante. Peut-être que la porte voulait juste une attention de ta part, depuis que tu as commencé à porter ton attention sur un autre...

-Kaito, arrête ça! Déclara t'elle en cherchant autour d'elle. Elle n'a pas remarqué quand il est entré. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir même s'il était juste derrière elle... donc s'il n'était pas derrière il devait être au dessus. Levant les yeux, ses yeux brillants dangereusement elle failli s'évanouir sous le choc en voyant un Shinichi Kudo les cheveux en bataille la regardant sans cesse, réussissant d'une façon où d'une autre à tenir au plafond.

-Oh alors il t'a dit mon nom.

Kaito se plaignit de la regarder pendant un moment avant que quelque chose ne soit libéré de sa main. Comme par instinct, Mai essaya de s'enfuir, mais elle était trop lente. Un filet plutôt collant est tombé sur elle l'enveloppant complètement.

En essayant de trouver une sortie, inconsciente du fait qu'elle empirait les choses, elle marmonna.

-Arrête. Ce n'est pas ce que tu…

Néanmoins, il ne la laissa jamais finir sa phrase, alors que de la peinture noire et rouge tombait sur elle, la colorant ainsi que la moitié de son couloir. Ensuite, des étincelles ont suivi, accompagnées de quelque chose de similaire à des vers. Oh, elle espérait tellement qu'ils n'étaient pas réels, sinon elle tuerait ces deux-là dès qu'elle les calmeraient.

-Comment oses-tu? Kaito a déclaré, en sautant pour regarder la fille détestable. Et lui qui pensait qu'elle était en fait une personne sympathique. J'ai partagé mes problèmes et je vous ai cru, et toi qu'as-tu fait ? Voir MON petit ami derrière MON DOS!

-Je ne l'ai pas fait lui cria Mai furieuse. Oubliant le fait qu'elle était à moitié noire, à moitié rouge, couvertes d'étincelles et de faux vers, recouverte d'un filet collant… Mai sauta sur Kaito, essayant de l'étrangler. Espèce d'idiot imbécile! Regarde ce que tu as fait à ma maison! Je vais te donner un coup de pied crétin...

Alors que Kaito tentait de s'échapper, Mai attrapa sa main et le poussa vers le bas. Oh elle ne lui permettrais pas de s'échapper avec ça. Cependant elle-même perdit l'équilibre en tombant avec lui.

-Oh! Cria Kaito en cherchant à se lever. Mais tout cela était en vein.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Shinichi, qui attendait patiemment l'arrivée de Kaito en se demandant pourquoi Mai prenait si longtemps, tellement inquiet qu'il avait complètement raté le bordel assista à une vue incroyable. Honnêtement sinon le fait qu'il avait vu de pire choses il aurait immédiatement appelé la police.

Deux personnes étaient dans la pièce, entourés d'une sorte de filet et recouvert de toute sorte de choses. Seulement par le fait qu'il y avait des étincelles, des plumes et de la peinture rose, Shinichi le reconnut comme le travail de Kaito, sinon il se serait enfui. La vue était effrayante.

-Kaito qu'est-ce que tu as fait?! S'enquit le détective inquiet pour la sécurité de Mai.

-Oui blâmez Kaito. Marmonna le magicien en essayant de respirer. Quand il est arrivé là-bas, il s'était attendu à ce que les choses se passent mieux… Et pas à ce que la fille ne glisse sa main dans sa veste, vole ses appareils et ne les utilisent à la perfection… et il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à ce qu'il soit jeté à terre et giflé… Quoi qu'il en soit, peux-tu nous aider? Nous sommes coincés…

Shinichi les fixa un moment comme s'il réfléchissait à la situation avant de retourner rapidement chercher quelque chose. Confuse Mai se demanda l'espace d'un instant s'il était parti chercher des ciseaux mais il revient avec un téléphone et commença à prendre des photos.

-Kudo! C'est un problème sérieux! Cria-t-elle, donnant un coup de pied à Kaito alors qu'il essayait de bouger. Reste immobile, imbécile, et si ça s'effondrait? Si je meurs je t'emmènes avec moi!

S'arrêtant de bouger un instant, Kaito se demanda comment son Shin-chan pouvait s'intéresser à cette fille. Bien sûr, elle était mignonne et tout, mais sa personnalité était… horrible… Certains mots qu'elle l'avait appelé plus tôt… il n'oserait jamais les répéter…

-Une seconde… dit Shinichi, essayant durement de ne pas rire. Oh, Kaito tu as choisi le mauvais adversaire.

Dix minutes plus tard, quelques malédictions et de nombreux mots méchants, Kaito et Mai furent libérés du gâchis qu'ils avaient créé… avec un Shinichi trop heureux qui riait tout le temps.

-Enfin! Marmonna Mai en se frottant les tempes. Ce désordre prendrait des jours pour nettoyer! Elle allait clairement s'assurer que les deux amants idiots s'en occupent.

-Oui enfin! accepta Kaito. Maintenant, explique pourquoi vous deux vous connaissez si bien! Comment peux-tu me tromper avec cette femme barbare? Un regard fut envoyé dans sa direction mais le magicien décida de l'ignorer pour pouvoir observer son petit ami en lui faisant les yeux de chiots.

-Kaito tu as tout mal compris. Soupira le détective. Mai est mon amie de l'Université. Je ne suis venue ici que parce qu'elle a manqué beaucoup de cours et que nous devions achever un certain projet. Je t'ai dit qu'elle n'était qu'une amie.

-Alors... repris Kaito les yeux plissés alors qu'il observait la fille en question qui se nettoyait le visage. Est-ce que tu aimes Shinichi? La plupart des filles l'aime parce qu'il est aussi beau qu'il l'est... sauf que je ne te le donnerai jamais.

Roulant des yeux Mai soupira. Je ne l'aime pas, imbécile. Bien sûr, il est beau et tout… Voyant qu'il avait encore du mal à la croire, elle continua. Celui que j'aime c'est Hakuba pas Kudo.

-Quoi? Se retournant, les yeux grands ouverts, Mai vit la dernière personne qu'elle s'attendait à voir… Hakuba était sur le seuil de la porte menant à la cuisine, la regardant aussi surpris qu'elle était. Et bien merde.


	9. 9H: Malentendu

**Détective Conan et Magic Kaito appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama. Le OC et la fanfiction anglaise appartiennent à Kaggami-chan. La traduction m'appartient.**

* * *

**L'Écoute**

* * *

Le temps venait de... s'arrêter. Mai ne pouvait pas décrire cela de la manière suivante en commençant à regarder les yeux rouges de Hakuba sans bouger, sans rien entendre, sans rien voir d'autre que lui. Elle avait tellement essayé de cacher le fait qu'elle… aimait Hakuba. Elle l'a vraiment fait. Et c'était assez facile puisque le détective lui-même n'avait pas semblé le remarquer.

Maintenant, cependant, tous ses efforts avaient été vains.

-Tu quoi? Répéta Hakuba en regardant dans ses yeux vert confus. Son expression était… putain, il n'avait même pas rougi, ou quelque chose qui indiquerait qu'il était vraiment heureux qu'elle l'ait aimé. Non, il la fixait juste, fronçant les sourcils chaque seconde alors qu'elle ne répondait pas. Il n'y avait rien dans ses yeux.

Super maintenant elle avait envie de pleurer. Être rejetée de cette façon, avec rien d'autre qu'une expression c'était horrible. Son cœur lui faisait tellement mal, tellement…

-Pars. Marmonna Mai en se levant. Elle avait besoin de… pleurer, quelque part toute seule. Elle détestait pleurer devant les autres et ce n'était pas le jour où cela changerait. Pars, s'il te plait, ce n'était rien. Pars.

Marchant rapidement jusqu'à sa chambre avant que quelqu'un ne puisse l'atteindre, elle verrouilla la porte et se laissa glisser.

-Mai? Entendit-elle Hakuba demander, inquiet, mais elle ne voulait pas y croire. Quand elle a dit qu'elle l'aimait, il n'a semblé que confus, rien d'autre. Il n'y avait pas une rougeur, un sourire plein d'espoir, diable un simple regard chaleureux aurait suffit. Il ne lui a rien montré. Rien que la même froideur habituelle. La vie était si cruelle...

Mai ignorait depuis combien de temps elle était assise dans sa chambre, près de la porte, pleurant silencieusement sur ses genoux. C'était difficile à dire puisqu'elle souhaitait que tout disparaisse. Et que Kudo et son idiot de petit ami aille se faire foutre! C'était de leur faute! La prochaine fois elle les frapperait, tous les deux...

Mais bientôt, le sentiment du temps et de la faim, spécialement de la faim, est revenue, la forçant à quitter l'endroit confortable… eh bien, ce n'était pas si confortable, mais là encore, elle ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Ou du moins elle ne l'avait pas fait à ce moment-là, mais y penser maintenant, alors qu'elle se sentait avoir mal au dos et au dos, c'était vraiment une décision stupide.

Un rapide coup d'oeil à l'horloge lui dit qu'il était près de neuf heures du matin. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait faim. Elle s'est peut-être aussi assoupie un peu… en ouvrant la porte, elle s'aperçut que tout le monde était parti, ainsi que le désordre qu'elle avait causé avec K. Hmp plus tôt, elle ne voulait pas y penser. S'installant dans la cuisine elle s'aperçu qu'un petit déjeuner l'attendait. En fronçant les sourcils, elle ne se rappelait pas l'avoir fait… mais un papier blanc attira son attention, quelque chose d'écrit dessus.

_**J'ai fait à manger. Mange quand tu te sens mieux. Hakuba.**_

Elle sentit à nouveau les larmes monter jusqu'à ses yeux, mais elle refusa de pleurer. Elle n'était pas faible... assez avec les pleurs. Réchauffant la nourriture, elle la fixa quelques instants. Il avait toujours été gentil avec elle... sans oublier que sa nourriture était merveilleuse. En souriant elle secoua la tête, prenant une bouchée.

-Comment se fait-il que mon coeur se mette au travers de mon estomac. Se demanda t'elle. Qu'est-ce que je suis un gars? Oh mais c'est vrai qu'elle tombait normalement amoureuse des hommes qui savaient cuisiner. Idiote...

La nourriture était aussi bonne que d'habitude mais elle avait besoin de distraction. Si elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Hakuba, se demandant ce qu'il n'aimait pas d'elle, la liste s'allongeait, elle deviendrait folle. Hé elle n'a jamais dit qu'elle était une bonne personne. Sans compter sa personnalité, qui était clairement difficile à gérer, il y avait aussi le problème de ses passe-temps et… Oh, arrête ça.

Quelque chose à faire mais quoi?

En regardant autour d'elle, il n'y avait qu'une chose qui attirait son attention. Le PC portable. L'emmenant dans sa chambre, elle s'allongea et l'alluma, activant le programme grâce auquel elle recevait des appels. Elle avait besoin d'une distraction et quelle meilleure distraction que les autres?

Assise dans sa chambre, le troisième jour après s'être confessée et avoir été rejetée sans un mot, Mai commençait à se sentir mieux. Au moins, elle a commencé à l'accepter, même si elle n'était toujours pas sûre de pouvoir lui faire face sans fuir. En tout cas elle se sentait mieux.

-Comment puis-je vous aider? Demanda t'elle souriant légèrement alors qu'elle répondait à un autre appel. Le temps pouvait guérir toutes les blessures... où du moins les panser suffisamment pour vivre avec. La personne de l'autre côté marmonna quelque chose mais elle parlait trop doucement pour que Mai puisse entendre. Pouvez-vous répéter?

-Oui désolé. Déclara l'homme en se raclant la gorge. Je voulais ton conseil pour quelque chose. Une de mes amis, une fille que j'aime beaucoup, s'est confessée l'autre jour. Le problème est que je ne faisais pas attention et que je ne l'entendais pas. Je lui ai donc demandé de répèter de façon impolie… et puis elle s'est enfuie. Je pense qu'elle pensait que je ne l'aimais pas, et bien que j'ai essayé de la contacter, je ne peux pas la joindre.

-Hum, je vois. C'était un problème, s'il l'aimait mais qu'elle croyait qu'il ne le faisait pas ils pourraient se faire mal. Une fille en deuil pourrait facilement faire une bêtise. As-tu essayé de joindre quelqu'un qu'elle connaît? Tu dois te dépêcher de lui parler, sinon elle risque de faire quelque chose de mal. Il y a des filles qui restent à la maison et mangent de la crème glacée, mais certaines sortent et font des choses folles.

-J'ai essayé par des moyens normaux, mais ils n'ont pas fonctionné alors... La personne inspira profondément et Mai entendit un clic ou quelque chose du genre. Mai, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir fait attention ce jour-là. Je n'ai pas entendu ce que tu as dit, je jure que je ne l'ai pas fait. Si je l'avais fait, je t'aurais embrassé de joie parce que…

-Hakuba? _Attendez la personne avec qui elle parlait était... KUDO! _Ce monstre a donné à Hakuba son programme modulateur de voix. _Assez, elle finissait sa triste vie! Attendez encore une fois qu'est-ce que Hakuba avait dit? Il ne l'avait pas entendue…?_ Tu n'as pas entendu?

-Non et je m'en excuse. Sa voix débordait de sincérité et Mai rougit. _Elle avait trop réagis comme d'habitude. Elle a juste supposé qu'il l'avait entendue et… _Je veux te parler, correctement. Pouvons-nous nous rencontrer? Dans le parc où nous nous sommes rencontrés? S'il te plaît ...

Elle était si bête. Elle aurait dû attendre et écouter et non pas s'enfuir.

-O-oui. A trois heures comme d'habitude? Hakuba était au courant de ses sentiments maintenant, un de ses idiots devait le lui avoir dit. Et elle devait faire face à sa réponse tout de suite. S'il la rejetait... et bien elle s'y attendait. A plus tard.

-A plus.

Trois heures. Il était trois heures et pourtant, les pieds de Mai refusèrent de marcher. Même si elle se trouvait à quelques mètres de leur arrêt habituel, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir s'enfuir. Être rejetée à nouveau... elle pourrait le supporter. Elle pourrait.

Où alors c'est ce qu'elle essaya de penser en forçant ses jambes faibles à bouger. Un, deux, un, deux, un... Elle avait besoin de lui parler correctement. Elle le lui devait.

Dès qu'elle est entrée, elle a repéré Hakuba. Ce n'était pas si difficile vu qu'il était le plus beau parmis les présent. De plus il était rare de voir des cheveux blonds au Japon.

-Hey. L'appela Mai en le rejoignant à leur banc.

Leur banc... Que c'est embarassant. Ce n'était pas leur banc. C'était juste l'endroit où ils s'étaient rencontrés, rien d'autre.

-Bonjour. as-tu bien dormi? Un gentleman comme d'habitude. Mai voulait juste soupirer, puis s'enfuir. Où peut-être l'embrasser... hum tellement de possibilités. À propos de ce qui s'est passé…

En le regardant dans les yeux elle se prépara. Elle ne s'attendait cependant pas à ce qu'il rougisse violemment.

-Je t'aime aussi. J'aimerais que tu sortes avec moi… je sais que tu me détestes peut-être maintenant, mais je veux vraiment que tu sois ma petite amie et… bon sang, c'est dur… Son visage commençait à devenir de plus en plus rouge. Veux-tu sortir avec moi Mai?

Clignant une fois des yeux, puis deux fois... elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Où plutôt elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

-Je veux! Je veux dire, je vais… je… tu… elle rougit, elle pouvait sentir les larmes à nouveau, mais cette fois, elle s'en fichait. Après tout c'était des larmes de joie. Je t'aime aussi.

Souriant joyeusement, Hakuba la serra dans ses bras.

-Merci... je suis désolé. À partir d'aujourd'hui, je ferai toujours attention à ce que tu dis. Je le promets.

En souriant, elle lui prit la main.

-Puis-ce que nous sommes tous les deux libres pourquoi n'irions nous en rendez-vous, mon petit ami?

* * *

FIN

* * *

OMAKE:

Mai était allongée dans son lit, le travail sur lequel elle était censée travailler depuis longtemps oublié, parlant à une certaine personne.

-Ensuite, il m'a emmené chez lui. A déclaré la-dite personne en faisant sourire Mai. Nous avions un serpent en retard chez lui, pas plus qu'un gâteau au chocolat. Et c'est S qui l'a fait… je l'aime tellement.

-K ne tourne pas autour du pot! Interrompit soudainement Mai, souriant. A l'insu de K elle prenait des notes pour pouvoir faire chanter Kudo la prochaine fois qu'il déciderait de manquer des cours. N'oublie pas: PG-16 mais avec des détails juteux! Elle rit et il la rejoignit. Que pouvait-elle dire? Sa personnalité était vraiment méchante.

-Alors ensuite j'ai retiré sa chemise et…


End file.
